Dress Up (Hungary x Reader YURI LEMON)
by NarutoLuv1000
Summary: You love her but does she feel the same way about you?


***CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE. VEIW DESSCRESSION HAD BEEN ADVISED.***

You sat in the lovely home of Mr. Austria and sat across from you was the beautiful and wise Elizabeta. You have loved her for years but you didn't think she went that way. You don't go that way either but something about her catches your eye and you found yourself falling for the woman. She protected you like a sister and cared for you like a lover. Sometimes you would think she had the same feelings for you but you wouldn't get your hopes up. You stared into her green orbs that seem to sparkle every time she looks at you. You wanted her. You wanted to feel that beautiful long hair, you wanted her touch on your delicate skin. You wanted all of her. "So, _…." She finally spoke up. You came back to reality and looked at her. "Yes Elizabeta?" You answered innocently. "I have a new outfit for you!" Elizabeta always dressed you up in cute little outfits like a dress up doll. You didn't mind because it was for her. "Ok, show me." She quickly took your hand and ran up to her room. Once you two got there you sat on the bed waiting patiently. She was rummaging through some things and then you heard her gasp out of excitement. She showed you the outfit and it was black and red lingerie. You sighed and looked at her. She never made you wear lingerie. It was usually a bunny or a maid, but lingerie? You took the outfit and went into the bathroom to go change. You came back out and Elizabeta was on the bed waiting for you. You cleared your throat and she turned around fast ready to see you. She gasped and made the cutest face ever. You blushed at how adorable she looked. "_! You're so cute!" You were blushing even more to the fact she called you cute.

Then you felt arms wrap on your waist and someone breathing in your ear. You swore if it was Gilbert again, you were going to kill him. You turned your head to see who it was and it was…Elizabeta. "Elizabeta?! What are you-" She cut you off mid sentence by licking the outer shell of your ear. "You look so hot in that outfit how could I resist?" She started nipping at your neck and you mewled a little. You moved your head to the side making her have easy access. She kissed all over your neck until she found your hot spot. You moaned when she found it and she began sucking and licking that spot making you go crazy. After she was done she left a love bite on your neck. She moved around you so she's facing you know. She grabbed your chin to make you look up at her. "You know _. I always loved you." You were shocked at what she said to you. "W-what? I always loved you but I thought you didn't like me because you don't go that way." She sighed and pecked you on the cheek. "I don't go that way, but you're so beautiful I fell for you." You smiled up at her and she smiled back.

You lifted up and kissed her on the lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss back and man did her lips feel soft. She grabbed your waist and you but your arms around her neck. She picked you up never breaking the kiss and gently laying you on the bed. She left a trail of kisses down from your neck to the valley of your breast. You grabbed her hair in your hand and tugged it. She moaned at the tug and it made you hotter. She took of your bra and threw it. She viciously attacked your left breast driving you through the walls. "Elizabeta!" You yelled and you felt her grin. She let go of your breast and moved up to your lips again. She forced her pink wet muscle into your mouth. She explored every corner of your mouth. You moaned every time she would brush over the ticklish part in your mouth.

She broke the kiss and went straight to your core. She moves fast you thought in your head. You just started making out and she already wanted to taste you. She ripped your panties off and stared at your core. You blushed looking away. She rubber her finger at your entrance and then slid that finger in. You arched your back up and grabbed the sheets. She pumped her finger in and out of you making you closer to your climax. Then she started playing with your clit with her tongue. You felt it roll round and sucked while she fingered you. You mewled and your body was going crazy. "Elizabeta! I'm cumming!" She pumped her finger faster and began to suck harder on your clit. You released on her finger. Your walls tightening around her finger and your juices flowing out. She took her finger out and went up to your lips so you can taste your love juices. You sucked on her tongue tasting your cum.

You flipped her over and you were on top of her now. You tore of the dress she had on and threw it on the ground. "69?" You asked her with pleading eyes. She smiled and nodded. You got in the position and began sucking on her. She moaned out loud grabbing your ass and slapping it. She began eating you out again, sticking her tongue in your core. You placed two fingers in her and pumped in and out of her fast. She was squirming underneath you, but your body weight kept her down. "Oh yeah! _! Eat me out good!" Her dirty talking made you even more wetter. You took your fingers out and began eating her out. She still eating you out and her moaning against your core. You started humming and sucking harder. Finally she came in your mouth and you sucked up all of her love juices. She mewled and she squeezed your ass so hard when she came. "Oh! You're getting it now _."

She pinned you on the bed and she got off you looking for something. You sat there rubbing your legs together for you wanted to cum again. She took out her strap on and put it on. It was a black dildo. She positioned you at the edge of the bed and entered into your core. You yelled in pain and grabbed the sheets. 5 seconds later the pain left and you felt pleasure. "Elizabeta. Fuck me now!" Elizabeta started thrusting and she was already going fast. Her hands on your waist and slapping skin. You moaned crazily wanting her to go faster and harder. "Fuck me harder! Come on! Ahh yes! FUCK! That feels good!" She went faster and harder every time you would talk dirty to her. "_! Talk dirty to me! Tell me you want me to tare up that pussy!" Her talking dirty to you made you want to cum even more. "Shit! Yes that's the spot! AHH! There there there! Fuck my pussy up!" She was going so fast and hard on your g-spot. You felt your climax coming. You moaned and your body was going crazy. "Yes Elizabeta! I'm cumming! Make me cum on your dick! Ahh shit! Come on! Yes!" she smirked and thrusted into as hard as she could. You climaxed on the dildo and you saw stars.

You fell tiredly on the bed panting really hard. Elizabeta picked up your head and made suck on the dildo. "Taste your cum." She moved her hips back in forth making you deep throat a couple of times before taking it out your mouth. She took of the strap on and threw some where. She climbed in bed and brought your body close to hers. You laid your head on her chest and brushed your head. She kissed your forehead and brushed your cheek lightly. "Én is szeretlek." You smiled know what she said to you. "I love you too." You sighed and you fell asleep in Elizabeta's arms.


End file.
